It bothers me when I look at you
by DeathbyPanda92
Summary: A letter writing assignment leaving someone a little sad and someone else a little confused and another person is a little jealous. Sasu/Naru Chibi/Fluff Adorable. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer- Don't own the characters.**

**A/N-ok, This exact thing, happened to my son. But, I'm changing it slightly into a cute fluff one-shot story. **

It Bothers Me When I Look at You

"Ok class! It's time to write letters to eachother! Now, you can write to anyone you want in the class about a problem you have with them. You can write to more than one person. We are working on problem solving, ok? Now your letter has to be nice. If anyone receives a mean letter please bring it up to me, ok?" Iruka-sensei looked out hesitantly to the class of Kindergarteners. He knew, just knew, this exercise wouldn't turn out well. They were 5.

"Ok Iwuka-sensei" chimed a class of 5 year olds.

"Alright get your letter making materials out." Iruka-sensei said with a smile.

He would have to talk to Principal Tsunade about this task for 5 year olds especially after what was most definitely going to happen.

Over in the corner a messy blonde haired child looked at his blank letter, tapping the pencil to his chin. He scanned the classroom looking for someone he had a problem with.

'_Sakura won't let me sit next to her. Ino tries to hit me when I pull her hair. Choji won't share his chips. Shikamaru makes funny noises when he sleeps…'_

The little blonde haired boy zeroed in on the little boy on the other side of the class. He gave a tiny glare in the other boys direction before he started to scribble away.

" Dear Sasuke,  
Why don't you ever want to pway with me. It makes me sad that you never do.

Signed, Naruto"

Naruto scribbled a picture to the left of the note showing the little raven haired boy and himself on a slide smiling. Naruto nodded at his handy work before folding it in half just like Iwuka-sensei showed them.

After they all got up and exchanged letters Naruto came back to a lot of letters on his desk. He sat down and read them. They all said the same thing. Naruto was too loud or to stop running around the classroom. Naruto put his head in his arms with a sad face and tried not to cry. He almost never got letters, but when it's problem-solving week he gets a lot. I guess all he was, was a problem.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke noticed the little blonde and frowned a bit. He read a few of his letters and didn't like them either. They were from the girls in his class asking why he won't marry them at recess.

After a while, Kiba stood up and went to Iruka-sensei with a letter and tears threatening to fall. Naruto looked over at his friend and the teacher.

"Sasuke-kun, could you please come over here for a minute?"

Sasuke stood and walked over to his sensei with a small glare.

Naruto watched curioiusly. Sasuke _never_ got in trouble. Sasuke was perfect and smart. He just didn't want to play.

He saw Iwuka-sensei talking to them both and made them hug afterwards. Sasuke went back to his seat with a glare and a pout. He wasn't very happy. Naruto looked at Kiba who had wide eyes and glanced over at the Uchiha before going back to reading his other letters.

At lunch time Naruto went over to Kiba and sat down.

"Neh, Kiba, What did Sasuke write too you that wasn't very nice?" Naruto asked with big eyes.

Kiba scooted away from him with a small frown.

Naruto looked sad and looked to where Sasuke was sitting on the other side of the kindergarten play area. He was giving Kiba a dirty look.

Naruto looked back at his friend with a pout.

"Sasuke said that he didn't like me playing with you and it bothered him when he looked at me and asked me not to play with you anymore." Kiba said in a sad tone.

Naruto tilted his head confused. Sasuke didn't play with him so why would he be upset if he played with Kiba? Naruto crawled over to Kiba and gave him a hug before getting up and walking over to the 'Uchiha corner'.

"Anou sa, Sasuke, why did you ask Kiba not to play with me?" Naruto tilted his head to the side and got a mini Uchiha glare in return.

"Why does it bother you when you look at him."

Sasuke looked off to the side. He dropped his head and made a sniffling noise.

Naruto tilted down and got close to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke turned his face and looked at him.

"Hi." Naruto said with a big bright smile.

Sasuke let out a breath.

"I just don't like him playing with you. And when I look at him I get mad. It bothers me."

"Well why don't you come and pway with us?"

"Because, I don't want to play with him."

"But, you don't play with me either." Naruto said with a sad face.

"I don't like playing those kind of games."

Naruto piped up. His mommy always told him to play what other people do. It was the nice thing to do.

"Well, what kind of things do you like to play."

"I like puzzles." Sasuke said with a small blush.

"Ok. Let's go do puzzles."

Naruto reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the puzzle table.

Sasuke looked down at their hands and smiled. This didn't bother him. It made him happy.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"Can I hug you?"

"Yes." The blonde said with a big smile and hugged the little raven-haired boy. The smile on Sasuke's face was threatening to split his face.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, stood on his toes and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Can we be best fwiends?"

Sasuke held his cheek where Naruto had kissed him with light pink cheeks and nodded.

This didn't bother Sasuke at all.

The End.


End file.
